


Catching Up, Moving On

by SpookyBibi



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Flirting, M/M, mentions of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Saturday afternoon of his senior year, Blaine's dejected musings are interrupted by one Sebastian Smythe. A conversation ensues, what comes out of it might be up to you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up, Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that (apparently false) rumor gave me some Seblaine inspiration. Here, have a.. thingie. I'm not sure I'd call it a fic, it's mostly just dialogue.

**  
**

**_Lima Bean Café_**

_  
_

"Well, if it isn't the second sexiest Warbler ever. First one being me but you are  _so_  close…"

"Sebastian." Blaine looks up from his untouched piece of pie, his eyes met by a smiling Sebastian.

"Who else?" He slides into the chair in front of Blaine, uninvited. Not that it would ever stop him. "How have you been? It's been ages. You look as delicious as ever by the way."

"I'm not in the mood for this Sebastian."

"Aw, are we sour today… Gay face is not putting out?"

"He… He dumped me so quit it. Like I said, not in the mood for your annoying sass."

Sebastian's eyes widen and his voice lowers. "Really? What happened?"

"If you must know, I freaked out about this neighbor he kept talking about and I was wrong to do so. He got mad and that was it." Blaine explains with a sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry Blaine." Sebastian says quietly.

"No you're not. You don't know what it means."

"Maybe I do. You don't know."

"You would never change. I know  _that_."

"Wrong again. I did."

"Pfft. Nothing made you change before; I doubt there was something in the past four months that actually managed that."

Sebastian pauses, leans back. "Tell me Blaine, do you remember David?"

"Of course I remember him. Why do you bring him up now?"

"Really, you recall who he is? What he went through? Could have fooled me."

He comes back up, his arms resting on the table and his face dead serious. Blaine stops the defensive reply bubbling inside him before it can be said. Somehow he feels it won't be well received.

"Who was by Dave's side while you were all too busy winning Nationals to care about him? Who listened to him when he needed to vent, who gave him a place to crash when his home became anything but that? Who hugged him when there was nothing else to do? Certainly not you."

"Wha.. You.. Why would you do that?"

"Guilt's a powerful trigger, at first. Then I found out what a great guy he is. It was easy. It made both of us feel better too."

Blaine looks down, picks randomly at his dessert. "So, are you, like, dating him?"

"Date David? No, definitely not. I haven't changed that much, he's still not my type."

"Ah. OK."

Sebastian smirks. "You know what my type is."

Blaine scoffs. "Now you sound like yourself."

"I didn't just remember David, I remembered you."

"Sebastian…"

"What? Regardless of what I think you did, or didn't do, I still find you hot, so sue me!"

"It's not… I'm not in that frame of mind right now. Sorry."

Sebastian's expression softens. "No, I'm the one who is."

Blaine looks up questioningly. "You're always this shifty? One second you flirt the other you seem almost… mournful."

"It wasn't an easy summer, let's leave it at that. It's not simple finding the balance between everything that happened and my awesome old self."

"Tell me about it."

Their eyes meet, their half-hearted smiles as well. Suddenly, they're not all that cursory, they almost become grins.

"Can I call you? We could hang out."

"Sure."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I leave it up to you, reader, to decide who said what line there at the end. Also, I have no plan whatsoever to continue this but I am more than happy to give this to anyone willing to write what could happen afterwards!


End file.
